Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon
"Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" is an episode of the animated series Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis After locating and retrieving the Amulet of Juatchdoon, adventuring archeologist duo Ohio Flynn (Phineas Flynn) and Rhode Island Fletcher (Ferb Fletcher) set off to South America to help Damsel in Distress Isabella find the Lost Temple of Juatchadoon and her missing mother. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has other plans for the amulet - to awaken the evil Corn Colossus to give him the power to destroy the world. Plot During the summer of 1914, the adventurous duo of Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher embark on their latest quest; to retrieve the lost Amulet of Juatchadoon from a cave in India. They complete the task with little effort, but as they make their escape, they are halted by a parka wearing Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his robotic henchman Norm. When an encounter with the abominable snowman interrupts the confrontation with their nemeses, Ohio and Rhode Island manage to flee in their biplane. The abominable pounds Norm into the ground and then chases after Doofenshmirtz. They land in Panama, where they rest in a trading post to discuss their plans to find the Temple of Juatchadoon. There, they meet Isabella, whose mother had supposedly set off to find the said temple but subsequently went missing. She seeks their cooperation to find her. Though it is against Ohio's principles to help another adventuring archaeologist, he agrees to help her. At the same time, they attract the attention and interest of a journalist, Candace, who has been trying to document the duo for a story in the newspaper and she tags along with them. Perry the Platypus puts on a fedora and meets with Monogram and Carl. After being told by the superior to replace his fedora with a fez, he receives his mission; to stop Doofenshmirtz from reaching the Temple of Juatchadoon. Meanwhile, Ohio and Rhode Island with Isabella and Candace reach the vicinity of the Temple of Juatchadoon with the help of Madi Rose skipper Baljeet and his first mate Buford. The four disembark from the boat and after a short hike on foot, they reach the temple. After navigating around the temple's booby trap-riddled interior, they manage to reach its central chamber. However, they are captured by Doofenshmirtz. He lets Isabella out of the cage and she reveals herself to have been working for Doofenshmirtz, much to Ohio's disdain. She hands the Amulet of Juatchadoon over to Doofenshmirtz, who subsequently betrays her and pushes her into a trench in the floor at the bottom of which her mother (for whom she had begun working for Doofenshmirtz in the first place) is already trapped. With the amulet, Doofenshmirtz awakens the Corn Colossus of the temple. Just then, Perry makes a dramatic entrance with a musical performance and backup dancers. He frees Ohio, Rhode Island, Candace, Isabella, and Vivian before turning his attention towards foiling Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz scoffs at Perry's efforts at stopping him and sends the corn colossus his way. However, Ohio turns the Colossus' attention towards his group by breaking a corn cob in half. He then makes a run for it with the rest of his group as it follows in pursuit. Perry and Doofenshmirtz are left alone in the temple's central chamber. They briefly tangle over the amulet before Perry uses his gadget-rigged fez to snatch it from the rogue archaeologist. Ohio's group finds themselves cornered on the top of the pyramid with the Corn Colossus (which is now on fire because of one of the booby traps) closing in on them. As all hope for their escape seems lost, the fez/mini-helicopter deliver the amulet to the group in peril. For a moment, they hesitate to try and activate it before Ohio smashes it with a rock. The Corn Colossus pops into popcorn and a massive crevice opens itself up through Panama, with the Temple of Juatchadoon itself in the center. The temple is shattered by the force and the group falls in. They are later rescued by Baljeet and Buford with their boat. As they head back for civilization, Isabella solemnly apologizes to Ohio for double-crossing them. Candace discovers the photos she had taken of the journey with her camera (along with the camera itself) are destroyed. As Ohio summarizes what had happened, he remembers they owe their survival to the platypus who revealed itself in the temple but is puzzled on the fact that the being who came to their rescue was a platypus. Rhode Island simply categorizes it as among the many mysteries they would encounter. Although, he is confused about the fez because "we're not in Egypt". Songs *Don't Look Down *Perry the Platypus Goofs *The map showing the location of Kathmandu depicts modern-day boundaries between countries; in 1914, both Bangladesh and Pakistan were part of British India. *When Ohio asks Doofenshmirtz why he was slow clapping, Norm's freckles disappear. *When everyone is running from the rats, Isabella's hair overlaps Ohio's nose. *When the Perry the Platypus theme plays, Isabella is shown inside the cage with Ohio and Rhode Island while she should be trapped in the ditch with Vivian. When the scene shifts back to the ditch, she is there. *Fezzes (plural of fez) actually originated in Turkey, not Egypt. *In the very last shot of the boat going away, Rhode Island is suddenly dressed like his present counterpart and New Hampshire's pith helmet is missing. *During the shot of Isabella running on the spike roller, her eyes are black instead of blue. *Near the end, when the gang gets on the boat, Isabella is wearing her pith helmet. After the shot of Baljeet and throughout the rest of the episode's duration, Isabella's pith helmet is taken off. *When the Perry the Platypus theme plays, the color order of the dancers on each side was red, pink, red, pink. When the song ends, the order on each side is pink, red, pink, red. *The Panama Canal is not a sea-level canal as depicted in the episode, but rather a multi-level canal with locks to move ships up and down. *When Ohio is about to smash the Amulet, his neck overlaps his clothes for a moment. *When Candace opens the back of her camera to check the film, her arm goes behind her body. *When Perry puts on his Fez, he takes his fedora off and leaves it with Monogram. Later, when he uses the gadgets in the fez and it flies off, he's wearing his fedora underneath the fez. However, he could have had another fedora. *Snowmobiles did not exist in 1914. Trivia *The episode takes place in 1914. *Despite the episode title, Phineas and Ferb are not mentioned because of their counterparts having different names. **None of the characters portrayed by the Flynn-Fletchers in this episode seem to be related. *Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher's names are dedicated to the states of Ohio and Rhode Island in U.S.A. *The style of the episode is based on the Indiana Jones Series, and the title is a reference to the second movie, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. The names Ohio and Rhode Island are references to the fact that Indiana is also the name of a state. Isabella betraying Phineas and Ferb is a reference to how Elsa betrayed Indy in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. The clothes Doofenshmirtz wears inside the temple are similar to those of Dr. Belloq from Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Also Phineas, Ferb and Vivian all have names that are similar to Indiana Jones (names of places). Perry's entrance with the "back up singers" is very similar to the opening sequence of Temple of Doom. Ohio and Rhode Island are also chased by a giant boulder, as Indy was in Raiders of the Lost Ark. As the temple is crumbling, Doofenshmirtz remarks "Probably my face will melt now, and for what?" which is a reference to the fates of Arnold Toht and Colonel Dietrich at the end of Raiders. *When Agent P makes his entrance, he is then told to wear a fez. After this, we find out that the Organization Without a Cool Acronym is renamed "Secret Order" without a Cool Acronym. "Secret Order" could possibly refer to the "Order of Illuminati", or the Bavarian Illuminati, a secret society based on the subject. *Doofenshmirtz's idea to take the Corn Colossus to New York to perform on Broadway is what the explorers in King Kong did with the eponymous giant gorilla.Juatchadoon is a spoof of Isabella's line "What'cha doin'?" It also sounds similar to Uaxactun, a sacred place of the Maya civilization. Gallery 322b - Into a Trap.jpg Juatchadoon.png 322b - You're Kidding Me.jpg Waking_the_Corn_Colossus.jpg 322b - Now He Pops.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes